Random X
by Storm Alchemist
Summary: A collection of random coupling, some of them amazingly WIERD! I used some characters that you wouldn't even expect to be used in a fanfic... cough Halling cough ENJOY MY COMPLETE RANDOMNESS!
1. Overtime

During this hour of the night in central nearly everyone was sleeping, drooling on the papers they were working on. The sky was almost pitch black at this time, mist scurrying across the ground to give it a graveyard sort of look. Only the investigations department, Roy, Riza and Jean were up at this point, scraping pencils with a bored stare, orange shavings dropping soundlessly to the floor.

"Ok, so why are we staying late _this time_? Asked Havoc dismally, and yawning into his sleeve. He walked over to Roy's desk and sat down next to Riza, who was already there, her back against the side of the desk.

"Someone kidnapped Hughes… no wait that was…yawn" Hawkeye was out of it too, he looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Just another day in central headquarters, nothing he couldn't bear.

The fact was that there was no real reason they were staying overtime, Roy had told them Maes was kidnapped. The puzzling thing was that he had seen Maes with a camera just outside central. "Whatever…" he said closing his eyes for just a moment, he found it hard to keep them open.

All of a sudden Riza had toppled on to him for she had fallen asleep, it caused his hair to stand up for a moment but then he calmed down.

"shoui?" he said to Riza nudging her with his elbow softly. She didn't wake up but snuggled into Jean, who was inwardly panicking.

Havoc sighed and put his arm around her and…

_Flash_

Maes stood outside chuckling with the camera in his hand, and walked into the night.


	2. Flame of Loyalty

Black Hayate lay his body placidly across the floor and began to sniff around for scraps of cereal that might be on the ground. Today, to his utter delight, some oats had fallen on the floor for his enjoyment. After lapping at the floor, he stood to his full (yet short) height once again, and yipped.

Riza rubbed her head, feeling the tangled bead-head that had formed in her hair during the dead of night. "How mysterious," she said to Hayate sarcastically as she bent down to calm him down.

Black smiled in a "manly" sort of way, as she so often put it and yipped once again. He then walked off to do whatever he pleased to her house.

"Black, fetch the paper for once, will you?"

No, he did not fetch the paper, so Riza groaned and slowly walked towards the glass door in an lumbering fashion. The paper was lying right next to the mail slot as always, so she picked it up and sat down on the stairs in the next room and started reading.

"There was... a fire..."

Riza read the first line on the newspaper lazily and slouched down.

"in central city..."

Now she opened her eyes wide and stared at Hayate with wild eyes, tears were already dropping from hers.

"Headquarters is gone... there are ten dead including Cain Fury and Vato Farman..."

"...Roy Mustang is in the hospital with second degree burns, and a cracked skull from a severe blow to the head. The building collapsed after the fuhrer tried to save his loyalties... but he failed."

Riza closed her eyes, her breath but a rattling and robotic necessity. She pulled Black Hayate to her and sobbed. "He told me I didn't have to stay overtime, I could have saved him... he told me that he'd be alright without me but he was wrong!"

Roy shuddered continuously, still feeling the cold and empty hole in his heart that was filled with icy fire. Riza had just told him just what she had told Hayate, as if he hadn't suffered enough. Even with this ridicule, his eyes smiled with a secret joy.

"Riza, I'm sorry, I really am," he said softly, letting his wounds sting him burningly.

The woman jumped at hearing her superior call her by just her name at a time of this crisis. Never had she thought that Mustang would say that so casually, so trustingly.

"I know that you hurt right in your heart, you know you could have done something if you had saw it coming. Let me tell you this, you couldn't have known it, there was no way of knowing it without a crystal ball or something. Trust me on this one, trust me on all matters... you said that I was where your loyalties lie.

Hawkeye looked at the ground as if mourning the death of the man before her but instead laughed in a very "unmanly" way. "Your remember I said that, and don't ever question that or I'll have you killed bastard."

The flame alchemist laughed uproariously but quickly cried out as his arm felt like it was being sprayed with acid (which had actually happened to him back in some war or another... but that's another story). "You're right Riza! I can't live without you with one second without getting some kind of injury, will you marry me?"


	3. Important Work

Edward grinned as he walked enthusiastically down the hall with his brother left at his new apartment. There was something he needed to take care of urgently at the central command center that used to be the colonel's office.

"RRRRROOOOOOOYYYYYYY!" He yelled in a singsongy voice and snapped his fingers like a slave master. In the other room he could hear Mustang grunt with anger and fatigue of his "no-freetime" schedule that had recently started.

"What is it Fullmetal, I have business to take care of right now and it's very important."

"I lllluuuuuurrrrvvvvvvvvveeeeee yyyyooooouuuu!"


End file.
